Imposible
by NaonBlake
Summary: Lágrimas del Ángel frente a él caían en su frente sin descanso. Definitivamente, la peor forma en que podría haberse enterado...
1. Imposible

**¡Aviso Importante!:**

_Ni Detective Conan (__Meitantei Conan)__ ni ninguno de sus personajes y trama me pertenecen (Ya quisiera yo que sí, pero es mi triste realidad -.-…), pues son propiedad del genialosísimo Gosho Aoyama (lo cual es un alivio porque solo él sabría cómo darle el mejor final a esta historia, ¡*-*!)_

_Bueno, ya dicho eso, solo puedo agregar: __**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-----**_

_**Imposible**_

_**-----  
**_

_Un grito desgarrador resonó por la totalidad de la Residencia Hiroshi, al tiempo que el inconfundible sonido de unas pisadas, alarmantemente encaminadas hacia la procedencia del mismo, apresuraban su carrera._

_Un nuevo espasmo recorrió el cuerpo tembloroso del chico, mientras sus cuerdas vocales resonaron cual vaso cristalino estrellándose contra el piso. Otra convulsión, y otra más._

_Un golpe seco se oyó en la lejanía, ya semi-inconsciente en su agonía, pero aún así, imaginando lo peor. __**Y no se equivocaba…**_

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, con las bisagras destrozadas colgando del borde de la misma, mientras esta caía con pesar sobre aquel suelo de madera, astillando ambos materiales con dureza. _

_Otra convulsión. Otro grito._

_Su alrededor se había tornado de un negro profundo, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba sin piedad alguna ante el resultado de tantos experimentos. Otro grito escapó de entre sus labios, cortando su respiración al instante de haber oído un segundo, desesperado y familiar, procedente de la garganta menos deseada._

_**- ¡¡¡Conan-kun!!!**_

_Obligándose a sí mismo por un último esfuerzo, entreabrió los ojos apenas, pero fue más que suficiente, sintiéndose helar la sangre, mientras aquel pálido rostro envuelto en miedo y preocupación se acercaba cada vez más a él._

_-… **No**…__- apenas un susurro, su voz se quebró ante aquellos ojos zafíreos que se inclinaron frente a él, empañados por esa barrera de lágrimas que tanto odiaba ver._

_Un zumbido se apropió de sus oídos, negándole el privilegio de escuchar aquella dulce voz otra vez, antes de sentir una gota de agua cayendo en su mejilla y resbalando hasta su cuello, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos rindiéndose ante el cansancio…_

_----------------------------------------------------_

- ¡Ran-neechan!, ¡Rápido, llegaremos tarde!

_Típico_. Bastante común era ya oír aquel monologo de cada mañana, con el pequeño agitado en la puerta justo acabando de abrocharse el botón de su chaqueta, mientras la chica corría hasta él con bolso en mano y tostada en la boca. Kogoro ya se había acostumbrado.

Era un viernes en la mañana, y ambos estudiantes salieron disparados de la Agencia de Detectives Mouri, bastante ajetreados cada quien con sus problemas. Ran tendría un examen esa misma mañana, habiéndole prometido a Sonoko el hacer un último repaso antes de la clase, mientras que Conan, junto con Mitsushiko, eran los encargados del aseo de esa mañana. De sobra está el decir a qué velocidad corrieron.

Sonoko esperaba a Ran en la entrada, con las manos en las caderas y visiblemente molesta. Muchas disculpas salieron de la boca de Ran aquella mañana. Conan, por su parte, de milagro llegó a tiempo a clases, pero sólo para percatarse como su compañero había ya acabado los quehaceres del salón, y se le había quedado mirando en silencio y bastante sorprendido de la imagen del agitado niño. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se aguantó el darle sermones.

Aquella mañana, Haibara se había ausentado (_cosa no tan inusual como muchos creerían_), con una extraña llamada del Profesor informando un resfriado poco común, que la dejaría en cama y aislada por varias semanas. Conan no se lo creyó, pero la Liga habría insistido en ir a verla aquella misma tarde si no hubiera estado incluida la palabra _"aislada"_ en aquella excusa.

Pasadas las horas, y ya con el aburrimiento saliéndole por los poros, un mensaje abría llegado al móvil del chico (habiéndole casi costado el celular hasta la tarde, pues no traía el silencio activado) de parte de la ausente "enferma". Ya se lo esperaba: _**"Ven a casa del Profesor después de clases. Urgente"**_

Esa misma tarde, y luego de una llamada de parte de Ran informándole de los deberes después de clase y el donde encontraría la cena, se había dirigido hacia la casa del Profesor.

No había nadie en la Agencia de todas formas, así que solo Ran sabía en donde estaría (sin contar a los residentes de la casa), "supuestamente", probando un nuevo videojuego.

Agasa lo habría recibido, bastante entusiasmado al parecer, guiándole hasta el salón principal, ahora abarrotado de equipo médico y técnico.

Un nuevo antídoto temporal. Haibara se esforzaba, lo reconocía, pero ya bastante tenía con escuchar aquella palabra, ahora vedada en su vocabulario. _**Temporal…**_

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando salió del cuarto de baño, con sus ropas arrastrando por el piso y esforzándose por caminar sin tropezarse con las mismas. La científica necesitaba analizar todo por lo que fuese a pasar, incitándole a tomar asiento en el "gran" sofá de la sala, con ella sentada en el otro frente a él.

Tomó la pastilla y se la tragó.

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Lagrimas silenciosas caían en su frente, sintiendo su respiración normalizándose con cada gota que humedecía su rostro. Abrió los ojos y reaccionó. Más que pálida, bien podría haber estado muerta de no ser por las lágrimas que seguían enrojeciendo sus mejillas. Sólo le miraba, en silencio y calma, sin molestarse en impedirle verla llorar. Su mano, posada en la del chico, apretó levemente sus dedos alrededor, como queriendo confirmar que realmente le tocaba a él._

_Blanco como la cal, Shinichi Kudo la miraba desde su lugar, recostado en el sofá y apenas respirando, más por ella que por él._

_Conan Edogawa había desaparecido frente a sus ojos, entre gritos y suspiros, __**devolviéndole **__a aquel adolescente que tanto había extrañado, y __**arrebatándole**__ al pequeño hermanito que tanto la había consolado…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Pues... el otro día, preparándome un sandwick en la cocina, se me cruzó por la mente: "¿Cuál sería la peor forma en que Ran podría enterarse, o.o?"_

_Y… acá está el resultado ^^U_

_Corto y raro, sin pies ni cabeza, pero es lo que hay XP_

_Es un OneShot del momento, pero si gusta lo suficiente (y si me alcanza la imaginación), veré si puedo exprimirlo un poquito más ^^_

_Cuídensen 8D_

_**Naon B.**_


	2. Despertar

**¡Aviso Importante!:**

_Ni Detective Conan (__Meitantei Conan)__ ni ninguno de sus personajes y trama me pertenecen (Ya quisiera yo que sí, pero es mi triste realidad -.-…), pues son propiedad del genialosísimo Gosho Aoyama (lo cual es un alivio porque solo él sabría cómo darle el mejor final a esta historia, ¡*-*!)_

_Bueno, ya dicho eso, solo puedo agregar: __**Enjoy!**_

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

_El siguiente escrito es continente de "_Straight Shōta"_ en bajo nivel. Si no te gusta, no lo leas._

_

* * *

_

-----

_**Despertar**_

_**-----**_

_Suaves caricias arremolinaban el ahora húmedo cabello del chico, mientras su respiración, acompasada con la de ella, se dejaba guiar por aquel ambiente._

_Tranquilidad y calma se respiraban en el aire, mientras afuera, las finas gotas de lluvia que hace momentos amenazaban inofensivas, azotaban con fervor los cristales de la habitación._

_Pero ninguno se movía._

_Con los ojos cerrados y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no interrumpir aquel confuso ambiente de tensión y quietud, el pequeño detective entreabrió los parpados con lentitud, aguardando unos instantes eternos mientras su vista se acostumbraba a aquella única luz, preveniente de una pequeña vela ubicada en el escritorio de Ran._

_El tenue matiz en la habitación iluminaba con tonos perlados la blanca piel de la chica, al tiempo que finas gotas de agua se escurrían con lentitud por sus cabellos, serenando su mirada ante los retazos de lágrimas que la lluvia había borrado._

_Le observaba en calma, sonrojada y expectante. Atenta a todo movimiento que el pequeño en su regazo hiciera, por lo que la mirada del chico no le pasó desapercibida, y mucho menos aquel rubor que afloraba en sus mejillas. _

_Pero ninguno rompió aquel silencio._

**_No podían…_**

_No lo habían hecho antes… y no lo harían ahora._

* * *

Haibara y el Profesor Agasa no habían dado muestras de vida luego del ingreso de Ran a la habitación, viéndose incapaces de interrumpir aquel silencio sepulcral que solo fue roto cuando sollozos sordos, provenientes de la chica, se instalaron en el aire.

Shinichi no había movido un solo músculo después de abrir los ojos. Simplemente la miraba, esperando gritos, preguntas, reclamos, Odio acumulado… Pero nada de eso pasó.

Solo lagrimas silenciosas recorriendo aquel rostro angelical, acompañando pesadamente el sudor que por su propia frente corría.

Quiso hablarle. Rogarle y suplicarle… pero su voz no se lo permitía. Nada en él reaccionaba.

Aquella mirada de terror y lastima, contrastada perfectamente con la calma y quietud en los ojos que sobre él se posaban, fue la conexión que había congelado aquel momento.

Nadie se movía. Nadie hizo nada… Hasta que un nuevo grito destruyó aquella calma, cerrando los ojos del Detective con fuerza e impulsando a la chica más cerca de él.

Las convulsiones iniciaron… otra vez.

De pie a varios metros, con toda su atención en el ahora adolescente que sobre el sofá yacía, Haibara observaba implacable la escena, con la karateka a un lado del Detective y sujetándole por los brazos, mientras el mismo intentaba, no sin grandes resultados, el reprimir aquellos gritos que tan deseosos se alojaban en su garganta.

Un último alarido de dolor fue suficiente, dando nuevamente inicio a aquel espectáculo que, contrario a lo que se creería, significó el final de aquellas lágrimas y la inconsciencia del ahora, una vez más, pequeño Detective…

Livianas gotas de lluvia caían con delicadeza en el vidrio, anunciando sin prisas el temporal que se avecinaba, mientras nubarrones negros cubrían el cielo con rapidez.

Estática y de rodillas, Ran contenía el aliento, observando como la antes agitada respiración del niño se normalizaba, serenando su rostro en sueños y a ella misma.

Lentamente, se puso en pie, con la vista fija en el suelo y los puños apretados.

Bien podría haberse ido. Bien podría haberle golpeado. Bien podría haber vuelto a derramar lágrimas sobre él…

Pero el descubrimiento de una cuarta opción sorprendió incluso a aquel público inmóvil que tras ellos se mantenía, presenciando claramente como la joven hacia un ademán de desabrocharse un par de botones, para luego retirar aquel chaleco de sus hombros y colocarlo sobre el inconsciente Conan por encima de su "propio" uniforme de preparatoria…

Acto seguido, aunque no sin dudarlo por instantes, Ran se inclinó hasta el chico, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él y cargándolo sin mucho esfuerzo en su espalda.

No dio vuelta atrás, ni emitió sonido alguno al retirarse de la estancia.

La lluvia le molestaba la vista y dificultaba sus pasos, pero ella no detuvo su carrera. **No podía…**

* * *

_Conan la observaba absorto, demasiado desconcertado ante el hecho de que, luego de lo ocurrido, Él ahora se encontrase en la habitación de la joven, tendido en aquella cama y con su cabeza en el suave regazo de la chica._

_Tomando varias y entrecortadas bocanadas de aire, intentó ordenar sus pensamientos y articular varios de ellos, pero no lo hubiera logrado, con o sin lo que ocurrió a continuación…_

_Un suave roce en su mejilla desvió todas sus ideas hacia un abismo, haciéndole consciente ahora únicamente de aquella mirada, cálida y triste a la vez. Transparente como solo ella podía expresarla…_

_Un susurro, apenas audible, fue callado de sus labios cuando dos cálidas manos se posaron en sus mejillas, apenas habiéndole dejado articular aquel nombre que por tanto tiempo debió pronunciar como un niño…_

_El tiempo no pasaba en aquella habitación, y un lento repiquetear se oía claramente por todo el lugar, anunciando con suavidad como la lluvia, que hacía unos momentos habría azotado fúrica contra las ventanas, comenzaba a darse por vencida..._

_Lentamente, sus rostros se acercaron entre las penumbras, con Ran inclinándose suavemente hacia el chico y ocasionando que aun más sangre se amontonara en aquellas mejillas por cada centímetro que se le restaba a la distancia…_

_Pero se detuvo._

_A milímetros de su boca, y sin haber apartado sus ojos de "Conan", soltó casi como un suspiro las primeras palabras que le eran dedicadas a Shinichi Kudo._

**_"No más secretos… No mas mentiras, Shinichi"_**

_Y aquella distancia infinita se desvaneció, juntando sus labios en la oscuridad mientras aquella pequeña vela acababa por consumirse…_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Aclaración:** Odio las cosas melosas, con sabor a dulce por todos lados y AHG!!! (¿Me explico?)_

_PERO el otro día estaba mirando esta historia y pensé "Hey!..."_

_Y acá esta el resultado XD_

_**IMPORTANTE:** Si usted, querido lector, no disfruta de esta clase de literatura, le recuerdo que ya estaba advertido, y ruego no incordiar a esta humilde "escritora" por hacer lo que se le dio la gana. Gracias._

_**Aclaración 2:** … Yo debería de fijarme en el OTRO Fanfic que tengo… ¡Pero Juro que estoy en ello!, ¡Es que lo que viene es muy largo!  
_

_Bueno, a los que les haya gustado: ¡Pues díganmelo! ^^_

_Y a los que no: I`m sorry. No soy adivina._

_Bye! =D_

_**Naon **_


End file.
